mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney Danvers
---- |image= |kanji=シドニー・ダンバー |romaji= Shidonī Danba |alias= |epithet= |birthday=December 25th |age= 17 |gender= Female |height= 5'6" (168cm) |weight= 135lbs (64kg) |hair= Blonde |eye= Green |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Superhuman |status= Active |birthplace= New York City, New York |family= |occupation= Senior |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Hand-to-Hand |license=Active |debut= City That Never Sleeps |voice= }} '|シドニー・ダンバー|Shidonī Danba}} is a hero... Appearance Sydney is five foot nine inches in height. For her age, she has a high sexually attractive body. She has a frame that is only seen in women at least twenty-five years of age, all jammed into her frame. To help aid in her attractiveness she possesses physical features that could woo any basic man. Something she uses as a power alongside her terrifyingly strong quirk. Overall, Sydney is energetic and filled with overflowing emotions which keeps her youthful appearance. She possesses beautiful thick and healthy blonde hair. When it is let down, it goes well beyond her waist, which is why she prefers to keep it wrapped up on the back of head by a single braid.Unexpected Meeting: Sydney's appearance is unveiled. She also possesses two bang like pieces that rest over her shoulders and go past her neck and a third that rests in the middle of her forehead. Sydney has both thin eyebrows and eyelashes. The result of playing with her face at a young age. In complementation to her blonde hair, she also has pale skin. Possessing both a sharp nose and chin, Sydney inherited most of her physical features from her mother. Her most noticeable feat, are her emerald green eyes.Unexpected Meeting: Sydney's turns around to face Michael revealing her emerald eyes and blonde hair. Sydney has thick thighs, a big butt, a bust that could be compared to melons on steroids, and a slim waist all forming together to make a hypnotic figure which sways any man and bends them under her will if need be. Because of her physical attributes people tend to assume that Sydney is much older than she really is. At school Sydney opts for long-sleeved high-collared sweaters and tight jeans to help amplify her figure.Unexpected Meeting: Sydney's clothing is explained. As mentioned, she wears high-collared sweaters. Her favorite sweater is a white long-sleeved black stripe one that hugs the skin tight. While she's often seen wearing jeans, she sometimes chooses to wear dress pants and slacks. In the summertime, she wore crop tops and shorts that cut off at the top of her thighs, also tight like the majority of her clothing. Sydney's hero costume, "Flag", consists primarily of a sleeveless gold-trimmed white onesie. The thigh portion of the onesie is navy blue, before transitioning back into its white pattern around the calves. It also, in turn, becomes a set of medium-heeled boots. Her accessories consist of a pair of mid-bicep length white gloves with the same gold trimming pattern. Around her neck is some sort of accessory that holds her red cape on her back. She can seemingly donned her hero costume anywhere, as it is activated by pressing a bracelet she wears around her wrist. Gallery Personality Abilities Quirk |Kamiwaza}}: Sydney's quirk is an Emitter-type quirk which, as the name suggests, grants her superhuman capabilities well beyond just strength. This includes, but is not limited to, strength, speed, and intellect all at which Sydney has attained through countless hours of training. With her quirk activated, her strength increases at least tenfold, as with a single punch she can change the wind speeds and direction, causing the ground to crave enough beneath her immense force and whole trees to be lifted from its roots. Even those with the intent to miss release a powerful shockwave. As mentioned, Sydney can also increase her speed so much so, that a single step allows her to cover inhumane distances. When a villain tried to land the finishing blow on a pro-hero, Sydney dashed at him leaving but a blur behind with enough time to release her own super move. Sysnopsis Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Emitters